The Sharpest Lives
by LoLoLaLoco
Summary: A series of oneshots Loki/OFC
1. Tradition

It was tradition on Asgard that once a prince turned 18 he was 'presented' with a girl whom he would take to his bed and become a man.

For most girls to be chosen was an honour they dreamed off all their lives and when the elder prince turned 18 all girls of a suitable age were taken to the palace where only one would be chosen and the rest sent home to their families.

When it came time for the younger prince to turn of age all the girls but one were excited about the prospect of being taken to bed by a prince. Viola was a merchant's daughter and had no burning desire to be taken to anyone's bed as a conquest. She was far more interested in hunting but her mother had aspirations beyond her station and thought if her daughter could be chosen then it would be something to lord over others.

So on the day of Prince Loki's 18th birthday Viola's mother like so many others made sure her daughter was presentable for when the royal guards arrived to take her to the palace,

"Mother I have no desire to go up there to be looked at like a mule and then sent home again" Viola argued as her mother combed through her long dark hair wincing every so often as her mother caught a knot. In the end Viola was dressed in a gown of shimmering blue and sent on her way like all the other girls.

Once she reached the palace she and the others were taken to a large room where to Viola's surprise the queen herself stood before them all. Viola pretended to listen while the queen talked about what a great honour it was to be chosen. Eventually the queen stopped talking and began to examine the girls. A few were dismissed immediately and left the grand room in tears.

Eventually it was Viola's turn to be given the once over by the queen. Viola only hoped she would make it home in time to hunt something for supper but the queen stopped in front of her,

"What is your name child?"

"Viola my Queen. Daughter of Shylock the merchant" Viola replied

"Tell me Viola. Do you want to be here? Be honest as I shall know if you lie"

"I do not" Viola said honestly

"Why?"

"I do not wish to be anyone's conquest" Viola said

"You my dear are perfect" the queen said, "I am sorry but the rest of you may leave"

The rest of the girls glared daggers at Viola as they left, "come with me" the queen instructed and Viola followed her down a labyrinth of corridors until the queen pushed open a door to a lavish bathroom, "someone will bathe you and prepare you" the queen said, "and just know. You are no one's conquest" the queen shut the door and Viola contemplated making a run for it when the door opened again and a girl not much older than herself entered the room,

"I am here to prepare you for Prince Loki" the girl said, "please take off your dress" sensing there was probably no escape Viola took off her dress and allowed the girl to bathe her in scented waters and then when she had dried off her dark hair was combed so it shone like silk.

Viola was dressed in a dress of dark forest green and then led out into the labyrinth of corridors again until she reached what could only be Prince Loki's bed chamber, "good luck" the girl said as she closed the door leaving me alone in the room to await the Prince

Elsewhere in the castle Loki was nervous. He'd bathed and had his hair combed back from his face showing off his angular jaw and sharp cheekbones,

"What if she doesn't like me brother?" Loki asked his older brother,

"Then you must win her over!" Thor joked, "But I do not doubt she will like you"

The brothers walked silently to Loki's bed chamber whereupon Thor left his younger brother to the task at hand.

Loki took a deep breath and opened the door. He saw her immediately. She was looking at the bookshelf that covered the farthest wall. From what Loki could see of the girl she was tall and slim. She had been dressed in a gown of deepest forest green and her dark brown her cascaded down her back and over her shoulder in waves.

Loki cleared his throat and shut the door making the girl jump and drop the book she was holding,

"I apologise my prince. I did not hear you come in" she said picking up the book and placing it back on the shelf. When she turned around again Loki was able to see her fully. She had skin the colour of alabaster and deep brown eyes,

"What is your name?" He asked

"Viola my Prince" was her reply

Loki crossed the room and Viola tensed visibly making Loki frown, "Do I displease you my Prince?" Viola asked

"No it's just you tense when I am near" to prove a point Loki reached out a hand to tuck a piece of hair behind Viola's ear making her tense once more,

"I apologise my Prince" she said, "I am but a simple merchant's daughter and not used to the attentions of men"

"Sit with me" Loki said sitting down on his bed. Viola not wanting to ne rude sat beside the young prince, "I too am nervous" he said, "as you have never known the attentions of men I have never known the attentions of women" Viola couldn't see how. The Prince was attractive with his angular jaw and sharp defined features.

Loki made the first move, placing his hand on Viola's chin and turning her head to face him. He leant forward and placed the briefest of kisses on her lips before pulling away, "are you still nervous?" Loki asked

"No my Prince" Viola said

"Please. Just for tonight. Call me Loki" Loki leant forward again and this time Viola returned his kiss. Loki moved his hand from sitting in his lap to rest on Viola's hip while the other cupped her face as she kissed him.

Her lips were soft and Loki could feel her body heat through the dress she wore.

Loki broke their contact and bade Viola to lie on the bed as he took her dress and his own tunic and leggings off.

As they both lay there exposed to one and other Loki felt the desire to kiss Viola's neck so he pressed his lips against the hollow of her throat enjoying the little gasp she made as he did so.

This being the first time he'd ever seen a girl naked Loki really didn't know what he was supposed to do. Viola seemed to as she reached out one hand and took his straining member in it she ran her thumb over the tip, slowly moving her hand up and down his shaft Loki groaned,

"I have three brothers" Viola said by way of explanation and Loki remembered Thor giving him some advice which had been forgotten when faced with the reality of the situation.

Loki, using the technique his brother had taught him, located Viola's clitoris and using the flat of two fingers began to rub circles on the swollen bundle of nerves making Viola moan.

Noticing how wet between Viola's legs had become Loki slipped a single digit into her core working it in and out and making Viola shut her eyes as her hips raised to meet Loki's finger encouraging him to delve deeper. Loki added a second digit and worked both as Viola moaned beneath him.

Loki removed his fingers from Viola's core and positioned herself at her entrance before swallowing a lump in his throat and began to push into Viola's core. As he came to the barrier of her innocence Loki looked to Viola who nodded and dug her nails into Loki's shoulders to anchor herself as he pushed through.

As Loki pushed through the barrier of Viola's innocence Loki would have been lying if he said the strangled noise she made didn't encourage him further as did Viola's nails in his shoulder blades.

Viola took a moment to adjust to the new full feeling. She angled her hips a little and Loki took this as a sign to move. He pulled out almost all the way and slowly and deliberately thrust back in. His thrusts were slow and deep and each one hit just the right spot.

Viola's cheeks were flushed with pink and a thin layer of sweat had formed between her breasts,

"Loki" she moaned arching her hips into Loki who responded by gaining speed. His thrusts became faster with more force behind them.

Viola raked her nails down Loki's back as he thrust in and out angling her hips so he was hitting her most sensitive area, "Harder" she panted, again Loki complied and his thrusts became more powerful.

Viola could feel her impending release and raked her nails down Loki's back drawing a little blood tipping both of them over the edge. Loki collapsed beside Viola, who didn't quite know what she was supposed to do,

"Will you stay?" Loki asked

"Sure"

"Thank you" Loki said

In the morning the maid who had dressed her called again and escorted Viola out of the palace and back home where her brothers teased her about finally becoming a woman and her Mother bragged to all the women who came by their store how the Prince had asked her daughter to stay the night.

Later that evening Loki disguised himself and came to visit Viola and the two ended up becoming fast friends. They became confidants for one and other and later even lovers something they had intended to keep a secret which had happened for a while or at least until Thor 'stumbled' upon the two in Loki's room. The relationship looked like it was going to end there and then with the secrecy gone but that's when Viola came up with a game.

The two would make as many marks on one and other and the loser was the one who got noticed first. Later people would say that it was this game; this love of pain both inflicting and receiving that started the pair on their path to ultimate self destruction


	2. The Game

It wasn't long after Thor's banishment that Loki came to me as I'd expected he would. First it was to tell me his brother's fate,

"So I assume that makes you Odin's heir"

"It does. And when I am king I shall need a queen" I laughed as only I could around Loki,

"And you are here to ask a merchant's daughter to be your queen. Tell me are you trying to kill my Mother?"

"You do not wish to be queen?" Loki asked looking crestfallen,

"No I do not. I am very happy being plain old Viola" I said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, "believe me when I say it has nothing to do with you"

"I will try. For now I must return. Mother and Father will be looking for me"

And so Loki left and I didn't see him again for two days. This was not strange to me as we did not see each other everyday. He had his brother and his warrior friends and so Loki spent most of his time with them.

When he did come again I was working in my fathers shop and I knew him before I turned to the door,

"Loki I told you before I have no interest in becoming your qu-" I stopped as soon as I got a look at him.

Loki's eyes were brimming with tears just about to fall so I quickly took him to my families home above the shop and sat him down in my room, "What has happened?"

"I am a monster" Loki whispered,

"What do you mean a monster?" And so he told me everything from the Frost Giants trying to steal their casket on what was to be Thor's corrination to his realisation he wasn't normal when touched by a frost giant when he, Thor, Sif and the warriors three went to confront them, "it was then when I lifted the casket I knew. Father - Odin - took me and raised me as his own" Loki put his head in his hands and wept,

"I do not think you a monster" I said placing my hand on his back,

"Then you aren't looking closely enough!" Loki yelled his skin suddenly a pale blue with odd markings, his eyes blood red with small black dots for pupils,

"All this means" I said touching his face with my fingertips and not removing them when they started to burn, "is that you have a new advantage in our game" I smiled

"Ah yes. Our game. I believe you won the last round. I assure you I shall win this one"

"Then prove it. My prince" Loki didn't need any further provocation and was glad to show me his new found talents. It would be much later when Thor returned from exile and Loki tried to prove himself a worthy son by double crossing the frost giants and trying to destroy their world that my relationship with Loki would change.

It was only when I wept for him did I realise much to my own surprise that I did infact love him. But I would never have the chance to tell him. Or so I thought.

* * *

**So I've decided to continue this as a series of oneshots **

**Since Viola and Loki seem to be so popular**

**Reviews?**


	3. Fever

Loki hadn't seen Viola in a number of days. The two had plans to meet and Loki had waited at their usual meeting place at the pre determined time but she didn't show.

He thought something must have come up at home so he ventured out of the palace to her families shop to see what could be the matter,

"I regret to inform you that my daughter is ill" Viola's father said, "Not gravley so" he added quickly seeing the look on Loki's face,

"May I see her?" Loki asked

"Of course she's in her room" Loki thanked the man and ascended the stairs to the small living quarters above the shop.

Viola was lying in bed propped up with some pillows her nose in a book,

"I'm surprised my father permitted you up here. Prince or not" she said not looking up from her book.

Loki chose to sit on the edge of her bed and waited for Viola to mark her place in the book before speaking,

"Your Father tells me you are ill"

"He's over reacting. I'm simply tired. I have not been sleeping properly for a short while" Viola said, "If someone were to distract him I could leave"

Loki knew Viola well enough to know that by someone she meant him,

"I will do my best" so Loki conjured a doppelganger of himself and sent it back down the stairs and out of the shop.

Viola stood up and dressed quickly in a simple tunic and leggings,

"Good now we can leave" unknown to most Viola was very skilled with magic. Her talents for conjuring, concealment and even telepathy almost surpassed that of Loki himself today however her concealment magic failed her and she was caught trying to leave and sent back to her room, "curses, foiled again" she cursed

"Could it be that you are actually unwell and therefore do not have the energy for your magic?" Loki asked

"I am but a little sleep deprived! I shall sleep and be fine" Viola argued. Loki placed his hand on her forehead,

"You have a fever" he said

"I'm a little warm" Viola argued

"Get into bed" Loki commanded, Viola looked for a moment like she might protest but the look on Loki's face told her to do otherwise, "For once in your life Vi do as you are told"

"I seem to remember doing what I was told when we first met" Viola said changing back into her nightgown and getting into bed,

"Rest. I shall return soon" Loki left the room and after apologising to Viola's father he left the shop also.

Many were surprised to see the young Prince walking through the halls of the palace his arms laden with books, one yes he was often seen with one book but never so many at once,

"Where are you going brother?" Thor asked

"Viola is ill so I am bringing her books to read" was Loki's reply

"Then halve your load with me and I will acompany you"

Loki sat the books down for a moment and handed half to Thor before picking the remaining half back up and the two headed off to Viola's

When they arrived Thor carried his share of the books upstairs and trying not to wake a sleeping Viola set them on the ground next to her bed before turning to leave, and tripping over a book he hadn't seen landing with a loud thump on the floor.

Viola woke with a start and seeing Thor lying face first on her bedroom floor began to laugh. Loki ascending the stairs also laughed at the sight,

"Well now that I have made a fool of myself for your entertainment. I leave you in the capable hands of my brother" Thor said good naturedly patting Viola on the shoulder, "I wish you speedy recovery my lady" and he left

"You know he's the only one to call me that" Viola mused as Loki set his books down next to the pile Thor had left, "but I think I prefer Vi" she said with a smile.

Loki spent the entire day reading to Viola and finally at nightfall when his voice grew tired he left and headed back to the palace where he skipped his meal and went straight to his own bedroom.

Three days later Viola was well again but Loki who'd sat with her was not so it was time for a reversal of roles and Viola took care of an ill Loki reading to him until she was hoarse whereupon he would ask her to stay with him and as always she complied.

It was during this time that everyone became very aware of just how deeply the two cared for each other. Even if they themselves didn't quite know it yet.


	4. I Would Do Anything for Love

It was the biggest, juiciest piece of gossip Asgard had ever heard. A Prince thought dead was actually exiled because he tried to kill an entire race of people and later tried to enslave the people of Midgard.

Someone who had seen him brought back in chains had been the one to start it all.

Of course all eyes were on me for as soon as Loki returned Thor himself went to my home to inform me of his return,

"I would see him" I said, "Can you ask your father?"

"That is why I am here. Father wants you to be the first person he talks to. We all know how much you care for each other"

I nodded and followed Thor back to the palace where I was met by whispers and half gazes. Everyone knew Loki and I had some sort of relationship whether they were friends or lovers no one quite knew but what they did know was that the captive Prince trusted me completely and if anyone could shed light on his actions it would be me.

I suspected that was why Odin wanted me to be the first to speak with Loki, because he would open up to me and possibly tell me why he did what he did. Of course I knew already the meaning behind every action and reaction of Loki's and why he had tried to destroy Jotunheim and why he had tried to enslave the earth, I wasn't going to tell anyone of course because I'd probably end up sharing the cell with Loki.

Thor took me down into the cells below the weapons vault in the palace and led me to Loki's cell, Loki refused to look at either of us instead keeping his eyes fixed on the wall opposite him,

"I would be alone with him" I said,

"Of course" Thor bowed to me and left with one last sad gaze at his brother,

"Open the cell door" I said to one of the guards,

"But –"

"He's not going anywhere. If he wanted to leave he'd have gone already" I said, "Now open the door. If it makes you feel better you can lock me in there with him" the guard complied with my request and opened the cell door allowing me to step in. The guard then locked the door behind me and returned to his post.

I reached over to Loki and unclasped the muzzle from around his mouth, "That's better" I smiled but Loki still refused to look at me, "Oh don't be such a child" I snapped, "You think me simple? You think I didn't know what you were doing?" Loki finally turned to look at me, I was standing there arms crossed over my chest and a scowl on my lips, "I spoke to your father constantly while you were gone trying to figure out where you were. When I found you were on Midgard I even went to that damn gatekeeper to see if there was _any_ way of getting there myself.

Of course he only obeys Odin so that was a disaster, I've been studying instead to try and find a way out of Asgard a way to get to you" Loki looked away from me again, "Look at me!" I yelled.

Loki had seen me angry before, I'd been angry about a great many things since he'd known me but never had my rage been directed at him, "Do you think me a fool? I know what you were doing on Midgard and I know what you did here. You refuse to meet my gaze because you think I'm angry with you?"

"I can face your rage. I cannot face your disappointment"

"I'm not disappointed in you" I said sitting down next to Loki and turning his face to mine, "I am not disappointed at all. I'm angry yes, but it has nothing to do with your attempts to destroy an entire race or your attempt to conquer Midgard I could care less about humanity or Frost Giants. All I care about is you"

I embraced Loki tightly, "I missed you" I whispered

"I missed you too" Loki said, when I released him from my embrace I placed my head on his shoulder, "It's been awful here. I've had to put up with Thor moping for months. Since you weren't here and I was the closest connection to you he's been visiting more often. I couldn't get rid of him" Loki stiffened, "Don't worry he's too enamoured of his human woman to even look at another woman, and I wouldn't even consider doing _that_ with _him_"

Loki relaxed and a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips I was possibly the only woman in Asgard who would chose him over his brother,

"Lady Viola. The all father would speak with you" the guard said appearing in front of Loki's cell,

"Fine" I huffed standing up and kissing Loki softly on the lips before reattaching the muzzle, "I'll be back" I let the guard lead me out of the prison where Thor was waiting for me, "What does your father wish to speak with me about?"

"I believe he wishes to speak with you about Loki since you know him best of all" I chose to remain quiet on that subject.

How could it be that a man who claimed to be Loki's father knew so little about him that he had to call in a merchant's daughter in whom his son confided in because he couldn't confide in family?

I was brought not to the main throne room but to Odin's chambers where he and the Queen were waiting anxiously for word on their son,

"Mother, Father I have brought Viola" I curtsied like I'd been taught and the Queen smiled warmly at me as she crossed the room to take my hands in hers,

"We greatly appreciate anything you have to tell us" she said, "After all it is you who knows him the best"

"I do know him best. He is my friend and I his, but I honestly cannot say why he chose Midgard other than some sort of childish jealously that had never really gone away. He was jealous of Thor as a child because Thor was favoured more than he was and because of that he holds a grudge. I have no doubt that he loves Thor and you both with all his heart but I believe he chose to act out as a child would in the hope that you would pay attention to him" it wasn't a complete lie but it wasn't actually the truth either I knew full well why Loki did what he did but I wasn't about to speak my mind in front of the King and Queen of all Asgard.

Yes they were Loki's parents and they only wanted to better understand and help their son but I wasn't a noble lady or a princess I wouldn't get away with speaking my mind,

"You have helped a great deal child" Odin said,

"Thank you I am only sorry I could not be of even more help the truth is I believe there are many reasons behind Loki's actions and I can only guess at them" now that was an outright lie but Odin, Frigga and Thor seemed to believe me,

"Thor why don't you escort Miss Viola home" Frigga said,

"Of course Mother" Thor placed his hand on the small of my back and I fought the urge to tell him exactly what he could do with that hand and instead allowed myself to be lead back out of the palace and home again.

I ignored my parents when they questioned me about my activities in the palace instead I loaded a bag full of books that were important to me and resolved to give them all to Loki even if he was chained in that cell perhaps he could still read them.

Thor returned in two days later to once again escort me to see Loki. He offered to carry my bag stating that a gentleman should always carry a lady's bag,

"But I'm not a lady. I'm female yes but I'm a merchant's daughter. Plain old Viola and I can carry my own bag but thank you for the offer" there was no way I was letting Thor near my books, I was fine being civil to him but truth be told I had always seen him as arrogant and oafish.

Asgard put so much value into strength so that Thor was the golden son the mighty warrior whereas intelligence was scoffed at, why would a man spend his time reading books when he could be out hunting or fighting? Reading books was for women and children, not for men and so Loki with his love of books was always seen as the lesser brother and it was this that tore at his heart. There was no doubt in my mind that Loki loved Thor more dearly than any of his so called friends but being constantly passed over in favour of his brother instilled Loki with a fierce jealously which manifested itself in his tricks.

I was once again escorted to Loki's cell and again the guard left me alone with him and I used my own magic to conceal us from prying eyes,

"Odin was here yesterday" Loki said when I unclipped his muzzle,

"Yes he wanted me to tell him how to fix you" I said sitting down next to Loki with my books,

"I see you lied to him" Loki smirked,

"Well it's the company I keep" I said, "I brought you some books"

"I can't quite hold them" Loki said raising his shackled writs,

"Then I will read to you" and for days that's all they did whenever I came to visit Loki, he would chose a book and I would read to him and no one bothered us. Odin would come in the evenings when I had left and would bombard Loki with questions about his actions. Loki chose to remain silent.

Whenever Odin left either Thor or Frigga would come and try to get him to speak. Thor would tell him stories and personal titbits that Loki stored away for later use and Frigga would say that no matter what Loki's actions he was still her son.

I seemed to be the only person who didn't treat Loki as if he were a broken doll, I was even wondering if we could have sex in his small cell, "You leave for months and I'm forced to take matters into my own hands and even that doesn't work half time" I said, "I'm actually more upset about that than anything"

Soon it came time for the verdict to be passed on Loki for his crimes. I had wanted to wait in his cell with him stating he would need a friend no matter what the outcome but Odin had forbidden it and so I was left sulking in a corner of the palace since Frigga had asked me to stay,

"I know it is hard on you" Thor said finding me sulking in my corner, "it is hard on all of us. I still do not understand Loki's actions" I looked at Thor for a moment, was he stupid or was he just baiting me to see if I had indeed told them everything, I decided on the former,

"I can't believe you" I said shaking my head, "Did you listen to nothing I said? Thor I value you as a friend" lie, "But I'm going to speak my mind whether you like it or not.

We live in a society which values strength and not intelligence, you were the warrior and therefore the most favoured both by your parents and the citizens of Asgard. You were the elder brother and heir to the throne. You were the perfect son and Loki was left in your shadow. You were arrogant and oafish until your trip to earth yet it was seen as a warriors way and when you returned with new found humility you were wise whereas Loki who was intelligent, well spoken and a master of magic was passed over time and again by everyone.

He only wanted to prove himself your equal, that he was as good as you and no one ever gave him the chance"

"I did not know!" Thor cried

"How could you not know!" I yelled, "He was so obviously in pain! How am I the only one who saw this?"

"He trusted you" Thor said, "You alone were his sole confidant his only true friend"

"That has nothing to do with it! The first time I met him I knew there was something bothering him greatly. He told me he'd never known the attentions or affections of women. I couldn't understand how, he was a prince he was handsome and intelligent how could it be that women overlooked him? And then the more I got to know him the more I understood. It was you or rather the shadow you cast. All Loki ever wanted was for your father to tell him that he was proud to call Loki his son the way he always did with you.

He wanted to be your equal but no one gave him the chance! He tried to annihilate the Frost Giants to prove himself a worthy son but all he got was 'No Loki' and this pain, this betrayal from someone he only wanted love from made him turn his attentions to earth.

You claim to love Loki and only want the best for him but you are blind to his pain, to his feelings. All of you are the same you think you can 'fix' him well let me tell you he doesn't need to be 'fixed' or 'rehabilitated' all he ever wanted was to be loved but you have all denied him that. So you can take your new found compassion for your brother's plight and as they say on earth SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!"

Using my magic I quickly and suddenly disappeared from Thor's sight and I re appeared again at Loki's cell,

"Lady Viola you are not to see the prisoner today" the guard said,

"I care not for Odin's rules!" I said and drawing my fist back slammed it into the guard's face smashing his nose, I grabbed his keys as he grabbed his nose instinctively and opened Loki's cell, "We're leaving" I said unclipping Loki's muzzle and unlocking his cuffs,

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but here" I said tossing the guard his keys, "I cannot stand to be in Asgard any longer"

"As you wish my Lady" Loki grinned, his eyes shining with mischief and malevolence he put his arm around my waist and brought me to him kissing me roughly,

"Fool" I laughed when Loki released me, "Let's go"

The two of us stepped over the crumpled guard who was trying to raise an alarm but I had silenced him by stealing his voice, he would never speak again and the panic in his eyes as he realised he had no voice made me laugh so loudly I was afraid I would draw more guards to us but Loki had concealed us both,

"Which realm would you like to be queen of?" Loki asked me,

"Why don't we visit earth? I think I can _fix_ that slight problem of yours" I said my hand finding Loki's,

"Your wish is my command, oh don't forget your books" Loki grabbed the bag of my books and we disappeared from Asgard

* * *

The guard was found a few hours later when Odin went to give his son his final verdict, Odin could not restore the man's voice so he instead had him write down what had happened. When Odin read the man's account of what had happened he quickly summoned Thor,

"Father what news on Loki?"

"He has escaped" Odin said, "Viola helped him"

"Viola?" Thor could hardly believe it, yes she cared deeply for him but he never thought she'd do this, "How?"

"Apparently she's more formidable than anyone guessed" Frigga said, "She broke this man's nose and stole his voice"

"Where have they gone?" Thor asked

"We do not know. Loki's magic is powerful and he had concealed his and Viola's presence" Odin said regretfully

"We have to find them!" Thor argued

"If they do not wish to be found they never will be" Frigga said, "They are lost to us"

"No!" Thor said slamming his hand down on a table, "I cannot lose Loki again!"

"There is nothing to be done" Odin said looking out the window searching for his son a son he would never see again.

He had underestimated Viola. He wasn't a fool he knew that the girl was in love with his son and that the feeling was mutual but he never thought he'd see the day when she would help Loki escape his crimes.

What he failed to understand was the connection between Viola and Loki. She would follow him to the gates of hell and Loki would protect her at all costs.

They were one being and nothing would stop them. Not Odin. Not Thor. Not The Avengers. Nothing

* * *

**I am honestly amazed at the reception these little titbits have gotten**

**I mean the first one was something I wrote one evening when I couldn't sleep and now they've sort of taken on a life of their own**

**Thank you all so much for reading and favouriting it makes me smile when I get all those emails saying how popular this story really is**

**Edit: Friday June 1st 8:53 GMT - Thanks to everyone who pointed out my tensing problem it should be fixed now, the story was originally written in third person but then I thought it sounded better in first and changed it but apparently there will still some typos but those are all fixed now**


	5. Never Let Me Go

**A little bit of AU**

**It occurred to me what would have happened if it wasn't the Guard Vi came across**

* * *

Soon it came time for the verdict to be passed on Loki for his crimes. I had wanted to wait in his cell with him stating he would need a friend no matter what the outcome but Odin had forbidden it and so I was left sulking in a corner of the palace since Frigga had asked me to stay,

"I know it is hard on you" Thor said finding me sulking in my corner, "it is hard on all of us. I still do not understand Loki's actions" I looked at Thor for a moment, was he stupid or was he just baiting me to see if I had indeed told them everything, I decided on the former,

"I can't believe you" I said shaking my head, "Did you listen to nothing I said? Thor I value you as a friend" lie, "But I'm going to speak my mind whether you like it or not.

We live in a society which values strength and not intelligence, you were the warrior and therefore the most favoured both by your parents and the citizens of Asgard. You were the elder brother and heir to the throne. You were the perfect son and Loki was left in your shadow. You were arrogant and oafish until your trip to earth yet it was seen as a warriors way and when you returned with new found humility you were wise whereas Loki who was intelligent, well spoken and a master of magic was passed over time and again by everyone.

He only wanted to prove himself your equal, that he was as good as you and no one ever gave him the chance"

"I did not know!" Thor cried

"How could you not know!" I yelled, "He was so obviously in pain! How am I the only one who saw this?"

"He trusted you" Thor said, "You alone were his sole confidant his only true friend"

"That has nothing to do with it! The first time I met him I knew there was something bothering him greatly. He told me he'd never known the attentions or affections of women. I couldn't understand how, he was a prince he was handsome and intelligent how could it be that women overlooked him? And then the more I got to know him the more I understood. It was you or rather the shadow you cast. All Loki ever wanted was for your father to tell him that he was proud to call Loki his son the way he always did with you.

He wanted to be your equal but no one gave him the chance! He tried to annihilate the Frost Giants to prove himself a worthy son but all he got was 'No Loki' and this pain, this betrayal from someone he only wanted love from made him turn his attentions to earth.

You claim to love Loki and only want the best for him but you are blind to his pain, to his feelings. All of you are the same you think you can 'fix' him well let me tell you he doesn't need to be 'fixed' or 'rehabilitated' all he ever wanted was to be loved but you have all denied him that. So you can take your new found compassion for your brother's plight and as they say on earth SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!"

Using my magic I quickly and suddenly disappeared from Thor's sight and I re appeared again at Loki's cell and instead of finding the usual guard I found Queen Frigga sitting in front of her Son's cell,

"Look Loki Viola is here. And you worried she wouldn't come. Come and sit with me dear" she said addressing me, I crossed the room to sit beside her; Loki was staring at the wall and not making eye contact with his mother at all,

"I didn't think anyone would be here" I said after a few moments of uncomfortable silence,

"No one should but I felt that regardless of my husband's request that I should be here for my son" she said softly

I clenched my jaw and tried my best not to say anything, she was so concerned about him now but where was she when Loki was so scared about his heritage or when he was thrown off the Bifrost, "You wonder if I'm so concerned for his well being now what was I doing before?" Frigga said,

_"She reads minds!" _my eyes widened and Frigga laughed

"No dear I am no mind reader. I can simply read people. But you're right; I thought that nothing was wrong until my husband came to tell me that Loki had fallen off the Bifrost. I had no idea anything was wrong"

Loki rolled his eyes in his cell and I knew if he wasn't muzzled he would be scoffing, it made me smile because I knew the expression on his face so well, "Scoff all you like Loki" said Frigga, "I suppose I deserve it. I had already lost one son I didn't want to see anything wrong with the other encase I lost him too" she looked so sad I just had to speak,

"If it makes you feel any better I think I was the only one who actually knew what was going on" Loki threw me a look, "Don't give me that look I'm trying to help here"

Frigga laughed at our exchange,

"I've never seen anyone tell him off like that. Most are too fearful of what he'll do to them"

"I guess I just don't have the good sense to be afraid" I said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear,

"Oh dear did you hurt yourself?" Frigga asked,

"Not to my knowledge why?" I said hesitantly

"Only you have what seems to be a large burn on the side of your neck"

_"Damn"_ I took a quick look at Loki who was watching the exchange with glinting eyes, "Oh that's been there for a while" I lied, I didn't exactly want Loki's mother knowing about our game, "I burnt myself a while back when trying new magic"

"You should see a healer. I will summon one"

"No please I'm fine it will heal on its own" truth be told, and I didn't do a lot of that, but I didn't like for the marks Loki left to fade. It was a connection and each time I pushed down on a bruise or spied a mark in the mirror it made me smile.

Frigga was staring at me intently and it was making me a little uncomfortable, I didn't know what it was about me that interested her so but she seemed to be studying me, "May I ask. Why you're staring?"

"I'm just trying to see you as my son does. There is no doubt you are beautiful" I flushed red, it was one thing for Loki to say it but for the Queen of all Asgard, "That was one of the reasons I chose you in the first place and because of your _outburst_" I remembered her asking me if I had wanted to be there in that line full of simpering morons all hoping to be chosen as bedfellow for the night,

"I only spoke the truth"

"And that was why you were chosen" Frigga said, "No one else would have dared say something they thought would upset me or spoil their chances but you did"

"I didn't want to be there" I said honestly, "But now I don't want to be at home not with everything that's going on"

"They should be done soon" Frigga said, "We shouldn't be here when sentencing is passed" she said with a sad look at Loki, "Come we will talk more"

"I promise I will return no matter the verdict" I said to Loki placing my hand on the bars of his cell before leaving with Frigga.

She took me to her own chambers and sent for food and wine, I was uncomfortable in the lavish room since my own room at home above the shop was a simple wood panelled room with a little bed in the corner and books stacked to the ceiling or lying open on the floor with underlined pages and the occasional stain.

I didn't believe that books should be put on a shelf and forgotten about; all my books had been read and re read so many times most were falling apart. Loki often joked about how I was so careful with my books but they were almost destroyed and he who just left books where they lay when he was done had books of pristine condition.

Once the food arrived Frigga bade me to eat with her and she made sure we were left alone, her handmaid did not see what was so special about me that I should be granted a private audience with the queen,

"That is a very lovely bracelet" Frigga said once the food had been cleared away, I consciously moved my hand over the silver cuff on my wrist, "Where did you find it?" I suspected the Queen knew exactly where I had gotten the bracelet.

It had been a birthday gift from Loki on my 19th birthday he had crafted it himself out of his magic. It was a simple thing since he was still learning to create at the time and it's only adornments were ten little green stones.

When he became more proficient with his magic Loki had asked for the trinket back to make me a better one but I wouldn't allow it,

"It was a gift my queen. From Loki" I said, now feeling conscious of every part of my body. The queen had noticed the burn on my neck and the bracelet what else would she notice about me,

"I thought so" she stood for a moment and crossed the room to take something out of a drawer in a desk with a large ornamental mirror, she handed me a small black box, "Open it" she said.

I did as I was told and when I opened the box I saw it contained a beautiful pendant, an intricate crescent moon dotted with small green stones hung on a silver chain, "You should wear it"

"I – I couldn't! Something this beautiful –"

"It was made for you" Frigga said taking the pendant out of its box and clasping it around my neck, "As I thought it only complements your beauty" I flushed red again, "He will be happy to see you wear it" Frigga said sitting back down opposite me again,

"May I ask why I am here?"

"You are here my dear because my son cares about you deeply and I can see you care for him as well. You were going to free him when you stormed into the cells weren't you?" I felt about three feet high, was I really that transparent, "It was written on your face dear child. You were the only one who saw the pain in Loki's heart but you were powerless do to anything about it, a pain that was ignored by his family could only be healed by family. I was ignorant to his pain because I had already lost one son, banished because of his actions. I did not wish to lose another. Not with my husband in such a condition. My heart would not bear it. Of course none of that matters all that matters is that my Son hates me and perhaps I deserve it"

I suddenly saw the queen in a new light. Not a woman who ignored her son's pain because she was so focused on Thor but as a Mother who lost her Son and feared she would lose her Husband as well,

"I believe my queen that Loki does not hate you. Mother is God in the eyes of a child. It seems that I am the only one who understands and that is perhaps because we are alike in many ways but I don't think that Loki could ever hate you, any of you. One thing I am certain of is that the love Loki has for his family is unparalleled"

"Thank you my dear you have made a foolish woman very happy indeed"

There was a knock on the door and the hand maid from earlier appeared in the doorway,

"My Lady the All – Father requests your and the Lady Viola's presence in the cells"

"Of course" Frigga stood up and smoothed out her gown and extended her hand to me, "Come child, he will need all the support we can give him"

I walked with her down to the cells where Thor and Odin were already waiting for us, Thor came over and hugged his mother and then me and stood by my side holding my hand in his waiting for Odin to pass judgement on Loki,

"Loki, Odinson" Odin started and Thor gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, "For your crimes against Asgard and the realm of Midgard you are hereby sentenced to have your lips sewn shut and imprisoned for three months"

I almost fainted

Three Months.

Three

Whole

Months

Beside me Frigga wept openly I was sure she was hoping for a kinder verdict, Thor squeezed my hand again and then went to lead his mother out of the room to comfort her,

"All – Father" I said when Thor had left, "If I may can I say one thing to him before you pass your punishment"

"Of course child" Odin opened the cell and stood back as I flew into it embracing Loki tightly,

"I will wait" I whispered in Loki's ear blinking away the tears that were forming in my eyes and quickly exiting the cell again,

"You may still visit once a week but you will be supervised at all times" Odin said to me all I could do was nod and with one last look at Loki I ran out of the cells and kept running until I had no energy left and I just fell to the ground and began to weep and howl like a child.

I must have scared or bothered someone because Thor soon stood in front of me and held his hand out,

"You may still visit so perhaps things won't be as bad as you think"

* * *

He was right. Once a week I would visit Loki and I would take some of his and my favourite books and I would read to him and tell him things that were happening, how I met with his Mother once a week and she asked me things and really took an interest in me and how Thor was trying his best to try and read some of Loki's magic books to try and understand his brother more. How Sif and the Warriors three thought it would be a good idea to take me hunting to get my mind of things and I somehow managed to bag myself a Bilstien

Three months passed not in the blink of an eye but not at the pace of a snail and finally Loki was released and I along with Thor, Frigga and Odin was there to see him when he was released,

"Loki, Odinson. You have served your sentence for your crimes against Asgard and the realm of Midgard. Welcome home my son" Odin embraced Loki who embraced him back, Thor was the next to embrace Loki almost squeezing the life out of him, Frigga held Loki as if he were afraid if she held him too hard he'd vanish,

"We shall leave you alone" Frigga said to me as she passed bringing Thor and Odin out with her.

I rushed to Loki and embraced him as tightly as I could and he responded by wrapping his arms around my waist and even lifting me off my feet,

"I missed you" he said to me, the first words he'd spoken in three months and they were to me,

"I missed you too" I blinked back the tears that threatened to fall as Loki set me back down, "Come I have so much to tell you"

Frigga had made sure a feast was prepared for Loki but we still had time before we would be summoned so Loki took me back to his chambers,

"You've been in here often" Loki said once we entered the room,

"Well I had to find books and where else to find them than in here since every time I walk into the library those scholars stare me out of the room"

"I shall have to talk to them about that. Imagine staring a princess of Asgard out of the room like that"

"I'm sorry did you just say Princess? No, I'm Viola, plain old Viola"

"Actually" Loki took a small box from a drawer in his bedside table, "I had wanted to give this to you sooner" Loki presented me with the box inside was a silver ring with two hands cupping a heart made of what appeared to be emerald,

"Loki what –"

"Marry me"

"I –" I was speechless, literally speechless, Loki put the ring on my finger and kissed me softly on the lips,

"It's ok breathe, take your time" Loki said his hands in mine, I thought long and hard about what Loki was asking me, about everything he mean to me and I made my decision,

"Yes"

Loki smiled broadly and kissed me deeply before once again raising me of the ground with his hands on my hips and spun me around the room, "Loki put me down! You know I dislike heights!" I cried

"Come we must inform Mother and Father" Loki was so happy I didn't point out that he'd called Odin his father.

We ran like children to Odin and Frigga's chambers were Loki announced out engagement and both Odin and Frigga embraced me as if I were their own daughter. Thor was summoned and he did the same almost squeezing the life out of me. Our engagement was announced at the feast and everyone seemed to forget about Loki's previous misdeeds, the promise of a Royal wedding was something to get excited about.

Our engagement lasted a month since Loki was impatient about me becoming his bride and so the ceremony was pushed up. Sif was to be my maid of honour since I did not have any other friends. My dress was oddly not white and instead the dress of forest green I had worn when first I met Loki.

The ceremony itself was short but the feast after went on for hours. Wine and Mead flowed and there was plenty of food, Loki and I had however slipped away early and no one had noticed,

"Since you won the last round of our game I think it's only fair to start another" I grinned, my canine teeth elongated,

"We should" Loki agreed

And so began our marriage, we began as we meant to continue

* * *

**Like I say something that just popped into my head **

**And I did get a review asking for one where Vi and Loki had a happy ending so there you go**

**Happy Ending**

**But not the end of Vi and Loki I promise**


End file.
